


Sitting In The Dark

by TwoStringsAndMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stubborn Peter, Wade tries so hard to help, peter is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStringsAndMe/pseuds/TwoStringsAndMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade really just wants Peter to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Little Spideypool drabble with these nerds. Protect them.

“Hey Petey?”  
“…”  
“Pete?”  
“…”  
“Peter boy?”  
“…”  
“Spidey butt”  
“…”  
“Peter are you even in here?”  
“…”  
“Seriously buddy are you here? Getting kinda worried.”  
“…I’m in here.”  
“Oh good! You’re alive.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Where are you hang on…”  
“OW! Wade! That was my arm!”  
“Sorry. Ah, there we go.”  
“Get of my shoulder.”  
“No can do baby boy. You seem sad so it’s my job to hug the sadness out of you.”  
“I’m not sad. Let go of me.”  
“Well if you aren't sad then why are you crying?”  
“I’m not crying!”  
“Right. Because people’s faces just leak randomly.”  
“Shut up asshole.”  
“Fine. If you wont tell me what’s wrong then will you tell me why the power went out?”  
“Battle with Electro. Knocked the power lines out. I’ll figure out how to fix them tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah the blue guy! I remember him. Good times…”  
“…”  
“Petey are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”  
“Believe me Wade, I’m sure.”  
“Okay then. In that case I’m just gonna hug you. Because you are crying. And hugging helps.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…Wade?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”


End file.
